Hellcat Squadran Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of the Hellcat Squadran Wiki. This wiki welcomes new users who can begin creating articles as soon as they can. New users are entitled to write their own stories and create new content once they get their pitch approved by at least two admins. Generally, these rules are not meant to come across as draconian. We have these guidelines in place to maintain both the wiki's enjoyability and its friendly, yet professional environment. If you have any questions, leave a message on any admins' message wall. Copyrighted content As HS Wiki is a fanon, copyrighted content is allowed. Please be sure to label all copyrighted content with the appropriate tags. Spam We do not like spam. In some universes, it's edible. Here, it is not. Spam is the act of posting nonsencial material that clutters up space on our wiki. It's the equivalent of leaving trash on the floor in someone's house. Here's what we define as spam: *Nonsensical pages *Nonsensical comments *Direct copying and pasting of pages from other wikis. (If you are moving one of your creations from another wiki, you must ask permission first.) - This rule is much looser on HS, as it IS partly a fanon story line, and therefore, it IS likely characters from other canons will be appearing. Merely give an admin a heads-up, should you plan to BOTH bring in a canon character AND plan to use their article from the canon's wiki (if you plan to bring the canon character in, but do NOT plan to copy their article from elsewhere, merely alert other users: see if they don't have plans for that character (or haven't already added the character themselves)). *Links to websites we do not support. While it is still okay to post external links, do not link any of the following such sites: **Dangerous websites. We do not want to be responsible for linking you to download a virus. **Highly explicit content. A warning is required if you are posting such a link. **Advertising/solicitation sites. We are not an advertising medium. Vandalism For obvious reasons, vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. Vandalism is the act of deliberately ruining content pages to detract from their original enjoyability. The wiki uses a three strike system for vandalism. Three edits that are considered vandalism, and the user will be blocked for one year. Note that if a user added something in good faith and the author did not want such an edit, it does not count as vandalism. Here is what we define as vandalism: *Intentionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense, gibberish or spam *Blanking pages *Replacing the article's contents with nonsense, gibberish or spam. Explicit content Regarding explicit content, swearing and gore is allowed on this wiki though it should be kept to reasonable levels and in good taste. This isn't an underground wiki where swears are just thrown in for the sake of it to the point where no one would actually speak such way in real life. Generally, if swearing is to be used, it should only be used in a story (or in quotes), because informational articles are intended to be written encyclopedically. While unnecessary for minor profanity or sparingly used swears (i.e. appearing only once), stories containing a significant amount of stronger expletives or any particularly disturbing scenes will require the following template placed at the top of the page: Flaming Flaming is insulting or bullying others whether it be in chat or on a message wall or article. Inflammatory comments or edits will be deleted or undone. Flaming others while in chat will result in a kick. In the event that you get flamed by someone else, please do not respond by flaming them back or else a flame war may start. Do not confuse criticism and flaming, as the two are completely different. Criticism of other articles, which is openly encouraged, is intended to help build and improve other articles. Flaming on the other hand is intended to outright insult and offend someone else which is highly frowned upon in a civil environment. Modifying other articles Collaboration and tandem stories are highly encouraged in Hellcat Squadran Wiki. Some articles on this wiki are open to be edited by anyone. However, on this wiki it is possible for users to take claim to certain articles - namely articles about characters, vehicles, and some locations. Before modifying such articles, you should ask permission from the original owner to be able to modify or add to their creations. This can be done by leaving a message in either the comments section of the article or in the author's message wall. The reason we have this rule is simple. Users that create characters are usually setting the scene for a story. Changing facts they already established without asking permission will only create uneeded frustration when that user is attempting to make elaborate background information for their stories. The biggest infraction with this is killing other peoples' characters: this is severely frowned upon, not to mention prohibited, without the consent of the character's creator first, as this will sorely disrupt any plans the character's creator. Similarily, do not modify other characters to make your own seem superior. This act is known as godmodding which creates more frustration for users. However, edits that fix spelling and grammar errors are always welcome regardless of who owns the article. Article quality While we do not expect users to write at the same level as world famous authors, the Hellcat Squadran Wiki is written for an audience, even those who do not make any edits to the wiki. We simply ask for our writers to make an effort in order to create presentable articles. Articles that are abandoned by their authors will be archived, or stored away in a separate category isolated from the rest of the wiki. We do this from time to time to make sure our users are able to enjoy the most recent, up to date articles. Blocking Though we do not like having to, sometimes a user must be blocked for various reasons. Blockings are decided on a consensus basis at the decision of both admins and regular users. This is done via the wiki's chat system. Aside from vandalism which results in an instant block, there are no predefined consequences for breaking each rule. The block time is deemed depending on how other users see fit. Chat rules Chat Site: Hellcat Squadran Chatango The Live Chat system is a great way to converse with other users. The same rules of the rest of the wiki apply, but we have a few rules specific to the chat. *You must be at least age 13 to use the chat system. This is for legal reasons, so we don't need your actual age, just a confirmation that you are 13+. *Avoid discussion on controversial subjects such as religion or politics. This is to prevent potential flame wars. *Using racist terms against someone else will result in an instant kick. *Please be mature. It is a public chat system after all. *When there's more than four users on the chat, please take advantage of the private message system when you can so that the main chat isn't too cluttered. Category:Hellcat Squadran Wiki